Pecas
by badabums
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy está seguro que las pecas de Rose Weasley se mueven de un lugar a otro en su piel, ¿Podrá descubrir la razón?


**_Pecas_**

**_Recordatorio: _**Todos los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de J. . Yo los utilizo solo por diversión y sin ningún tipo de lucro.

Scorpius Malfoy estaba endemoniada y completamente seguro que las manchas que Rose Weasley tenía tanto en su rostro como en sus brazos y piernas, sin contar las otras que quien sabía en qué otra de parte de su cuerpo se encontraban, se movían.

De arriba a abajo, de un lado a otro, de la cara a su codo.

¿Cómo era posible? Esa era la pregunta que se llevaba haciendo desde que el año escolar había empezado y la principal razón por la que se dedicaba a ver a la pelirroja de ojos azules en clases, en los descansos e incluso en sus horas de lectura en la tercera mesa de la biblioteca. O al menos eso era lo que se decía.

La miraba con fines meramente científicos.

Le preocupaba de manera extraordinaria que sus pecas caminaran de manera tan antojadiza por su cuerpo y a veces se quedaba pegado observando sus brazos como si estuviese a punto de descubrir la cura a la enfermedad más extraña del mundo. ¿Cambiarían de lugar cuando dormía? ¿Y si se estaba volviendo loco? ¿Se trataba de una ilusión óptica? Una vez se había enfocado en solo una, asignándole un lugar específico en el dorso de su mano: la analizó todo el día pero no la vio fuera de su lugar o moviéndose ni una sola vez. Entonces...¿Cómo fue que al día siguiente, en Adivinación, vio que esa peca estaba rodeada de unas cuatro distintas?¿Se trataría de otra? ¿Cómo podían salirle pecas de la nada sin una razón aparente?

Definitivamente las nuevas manchitas que rodeaban la peca en cuestión debían venir de alguna parte.

Ahora que la miraba, dormida como siempre, en plena clase de Historia de la Magia, con los brazos cruzados en el y su cabeza apoyada sobre ellos como si fuesen una almohada, al tiempo que su amiga Audrey Jones se hurgaba la nariz jurando que nadie la miraba, se dio cuenta que también contaba con unas de las dichosas marcas en el inicio de los nudillos.

Pensándolo detalladamente no sabía cómo era que la muchacha era la mejor del curso. Es decir...no la miraría si no fuera el ser mas distraído del mundo, nunca había notado que la analizaba, y tampoco si no se durmiera en casi todas las clases de Historia, cosa que él sabía a ciencia cierta a que se debía que su pupitre se encontraba en tal posición que el sol le caía directamente en la nuca y no a que no tuviera suficientes horas de sueño. Además asistía a bastantes actividades extracurriculares, como quidditch y clubes de estudio.

Pero bueno...Esa podía ser la siguiente interrogante luego de que descubriera el misterio de las pecas movedizas.

El pelo se le veía como en llamas y sus rizos se movían al son de su respiración. Empezó por la frente. Como solo los separaba el pasillo entre sus puestos, que no sería más de un metro de distancia, siempre se sentía agradecido de poder ver a su sujeto de análisis con tal detalle. Todas las pecas de la frente estaban en orden, aunque no recordaba si la que estaba justo entre la sien y la ceja derecha estaba había estado allí el día anterior. Hizo caso omiso y pasó a su parte favorita: la nariz. Tenía tantas que desde el primer día le había sido imposible saber si se añadían nuevas o desaparecían; tantas que le costaba ver la piel pálida que había tras ellas. Obviamente era algo hereditario. Había visto a su padre y a sus propios primos mil veces en los pasillos y todos tenían la misma particularidad; si bien no eran todos ni tan pelirrojos, pálidos o bajos como lo era Rose Weasley, todos tenían pecas alrededor del rostro y otras extremidades. Aunque esta Weasley exageraba la cantidad de ellas en todas las formas posibles.

La chica respiró extraño por una fracción de segundo y él cambió la vista rápidamente.

A veces pensaba en dejar de mirarla. ¿Y si se estaba volviendo loco? Él era un ser solitario. Cualquiera que supiera de su extraño pasatiempo lo enviaría al hospital sin pestañar. Pero para él la pecosa y baja muchacha era un enigma tal que sólo podía compararse con su duda existencial de cómo volaban los aviones _muggles;_ incluso aunque intentara no analizarla le parecía prácticamente imposible.

Su piel era como un imán y sus mejillas le recordaban ineludiblemente a un mapa. Estaba seguro que la distancia que había entre la peca bajo su ojo derecho y la de la punta de su nariz era una versión a escala de la distancia entre el Reino Unido y Francia.

Llevaba ya un buen rato pasando de sus mejillas a su mentón, extrañado que la cantidad de pecas en el último había aumentado alarmantemente, cuando sintió como si le taladraran la frente. Alzó la vista y casi pega un grito.

Si bien los ojos de la chica Weasley siempre le habían parecido un poco más grandes que los de la mayoría, cuando se encontraron con los suyos le parecieron del porte de un gigantesco agujero negro que tenía un enorme cartel que decía "estas jodido" en letras brillantes. Lo miraba fijo, no como si fuera un unicornio, pero sí como si fuera una pieza de arte que no lograba entender. Pestañó un par de veces y él sólo le respondía la mirada porque no sabía que más hacer.

Entonces le sonrió tan abiertamente que casi se quedó ciego con el blanco de sus dientes, luego hizo un movimiento con su cabeza haciendo que todo su rostro quedara a plena vista para él y sin más preámbulo cerró los ojos nuevamente para continuar con su descanso matutino.

Scorpius Malfoy soltó tal cantidad de improperios, contra su persona, mentales que casi sintió pena por sí mismo. Y luego se dio cuenta.

La pecosa, baja, sabelotodo y , a veces un poco desagradable chica, sabía que su deporte favorito era mirarle los puntos del rostro y para más remate se ponía en una posición que favorecía a su _investigación_. Por si fuera poco le parecía de lo más normal que él le mirara el rostro con tal descaro.

¿Qué demonios?

Sí, definitivamente se movían las pecas de Rose Weasley. Y las mariposas del estómago de Scorpiu también.

**xx**

_Yay! Esta es la primera historia que escribo aquí! Si bien escribí por mucho tiempo en Potterfics decidí ampliar mis horizontes y heme aquí en fanfiction. Espero que les haya gustado este pequeñito fic! Si fue así los comentarios son siempre un deleite para mis ojitos jiji_

_Mil Gracias por leer de antemano! Los leo!_

_Delirasa _


End file.
